All or Nothing, Pt 1
by Lola-Gurl
Summary: [Completed]Tai's seemed to have lost his courage. It's been years and he can't tell sora, but now it's too late. But that's just what he thinks. Sora feels crushed too, why can't he tell her? Can Tai's gestures of Love get them back on track? R
1. Default Chapter

All or Nothing  
  
A Taiora  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" So where do you wanna go now, Tai?" Agumon pulled on Tai's sleeve, hoping to get him out of his daze. "Huh, oh yeah, um….." Tai didn't have anything else on his list. He didn't want to tell Agumon, because he knew Agumon was trying to take his mind of the whole 'Sora Incident' the day before Christmas, at Matt's Concert, Tai had found out he was too late to have Sora as a girlfriend. She had already liked his best friend. "Man, Agumon, I Dunno where to go next. How about, let's go by the park and look at the skaters. T.K and Kari had a 'formal meeting, not a date' today, based on what Kari says." Agumon grinned and they started to walk over to the park.  
  
Meanwhile, Sora was at her house, on the phone with Mimi in America. "Anyway, how are Tai and the rest of them?" Mimi asked Sora over the phone. "Oh they're all cool, although, I don't think my friendship is going so well." "Why? Did you to get in a fight or something?" Mimi had now become interested and stopped painting her nails with her new color, passionate pink. " No, I wanted to ask Matt something, after the concert, and I brought his present early. Then Tai thought I liked Matt and he seemed really crushed." Mimi seemed irritated with Sora's story. "Sora, haven't I told you OVER AND OVER, that Tai's a good guy for you and he probably still likes you." Sora shook her head and replied, "No, that was a crush in 5th grade, Mimi. He couldn't still like me! Or could he………." "Well, anyway, say hi to Joe for me, and tell him that I'll see him next week." "Why, is he coming to visit or something?" Sora seemed interested in Mimi's interest in Joe, of all people. "Oh, yeah were really good friends. See ya." They hung up. Sora sat and thought about what Mimi had said. Could Tai really like her, or was Mimi just saying that. She was real confused and just didn't know.  
  
Tai and Agumon had made it to the skating rink. He indeed did see T.K and Kari, and as he and Agumon sat, he thought they'd make a good couple. He continued walking. Then he saw Matt with another girl teaching him how to skate. He seemed almost afraid of the ice. He laughed as he realized that was Maya, his twin sister. "They seem to be having fun," Tai joked. " Yeah, especially Matt." Agumon continued. "C'mon Agumon, lets go to the digiworld, I feel like I need to refresh my self."  
  
They traveled to the digital world to see it as snowy as the real world. He and Agumon spent time making snow angels and snow-digimon, and even playing a quick snowball war with Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon that 'happened' to drop by. They all ended up wet and sweaty, and sat to rest in a snow bank. Suddenly the snow bank started to rise up and Tai yelled, "Holy Crap! Wah?" "Wadda mean, 'wah?' I'm not wah, I'm Frigimon!" The snowy digimon smiled harmlessly on the embarrassed Tai and Agumon. "Oh I remember when you were little, and I gave you a ride over to another moving island. And I told you so many stories, remember the one about my sister and the Numemon?" Uh Frigimon, I'm being paged, can I get back to you. Frigimon scratched his head and nodded, then started muttering questions like 'pager, what's a pager?'. Tai took out his D-terminal and looked at the message from his sister Maya. It said:  
  
" Hey, Tai, how's about telling us where you are? Sorry 2 sound like mom, but you gotta tell us man. I'll be in the digiworld, so see ya sometime if your not here."  
  
Sora spent her day at home, watching TV, arranging more flowers, and she even made the 'special cookies' she promised Tai. As she did her work she hummed Christmas tunes. She then decided to turn on the news and saw Matt on the TV. "Showoff," Sora muttered as she sat down on the couch. " Well, the problem here is that our Tenor voice and electric guitarist just dropped out, so we will not be performing for awhile." Matt was saying on the TV. A number came onto the screen to reach the group by. "Shoot! I was going to ask Tai to go to the concert right after New Years with me." Sora turned off the TV, and sighed. Oh Tai, why can't you understand, I don't like Matt!? If you only knew why I needed to talk to him, if only I could tell you………. Sora's thoughts made a tear run down her cheek. The truth was she went to ask Matt if he knew about what Tai's feelings for her were, but she could never get up enough guts to tell Tai now, now that he probably hates her. She felt like she had lost a best friend to death, even though Tai was only a phone call away. What ever could she do?  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Please read Chapter 2, coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

All or Nothing  
  
A Taiora  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Matt sat at his house practicing his guitar fingerings, switching from the D chord to the A Chord over and over. Then he stopped and looked out the window. The stars are really bright tonight, I wonder if it means anything Matt thought as he got up and put his guitar away. He walked over to his computer, and checked his e-mail. Surprisingly he had 3: One from Maya, one from a band member, and one from Sora. He opened Maya's first; biasing on that she was his best friend. It said:  
  
Hi Matt, I'm having a party on New Years Eve, I hope you Come. Can you send this message down to T.K (since you live in the same house?) Thanks!  
  
Love,  
  
Maya  
  
Matt laughed and opened the one from one of his band members. This one said:  
  
Hey Matt,  
  
We need to find a band member by 3 days after new years b/c the people who bought tickets are getting Mad! Ok, so since you're the lead, you gotta find the next person!  
  
Shakenami  
  
Oh yeah like I'm on stressing it enough! Matt shook his head and sighed. How was he ever going to find a new band member in time? Finally Matt opened the one from Sora. He expected the worst, but really it wasn't that bad, it said:  
  
Matt,  
  
I really need you to help me with Tai. He seems really mad at me right now. Can you talk to him and tell him that I don't like you, b/c he won't listen to me.  
  
Sora  
  
Matt was shocked, that it wasn't what he had expected. He totally believed it when Tai said Sora liked him. Now he knew what kind of trouble the two friends were in. "Gabumon, this is gonna be tough, getting those to back together." Matt slumped back in his chair. "Well, you are the keeper of the crest of Friendship!" Gabumon told him, "I know you can help."  
  
The next morning Tai got up early to take a shower before Maya could use up all the hot water. Maya, of course was ticked off. "Tai get out of there now! I really need to use the shower, before my hair gets all gross!" Maya yelled through the door. Tai heard her, but pretended not to; he decided to be obnoxious and sing REALLY LOUD. So, he started to sing one of *Nsync song's really badly to irritate her:  
  
' Do wanna be a fool for you!  
  
Just not a playa in this game for two  
  
Cause you may hate me but it Ain't no lie baby bye bye bye!'  
  
Now Maya was really irritated, but she came up with a plan: "Tai, your really good, maybe you could become the fill in band member for the Teenage Wolfs!" Of course she was lying, but then Tai came out with a towel and said, "Really? Maybe I can impress Sora by it, Sweet!"  
  
Maya realized Tai was now, not going to give up, sadly; so she said, "Well with my help, I'll train you to be just as good as Matt. C'mon If I can be really good, than so can you. But first, I'm taking a shower, tootles." She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Tai muttered, "Some things never change about people."  
  
Word spread about the New Years Eve party. All of the digidestined replied and most could come. They all were really excited. Mimi was flying in as a surprise for everybody except Maya and Joe who both tried to get it together. Kari was on the phone with T.k "Hey T.K, I'll see you at the new years eve party." "Okay, and I'll be sure to bring some mistletoe, If you guys don't have enough already." Kari giggled. "Maya bought lots. See you there!" They hung up.  
  
Meanwhile, Maya was teaching Tai how to sing. She started with scales then went on to harder things like skipping flats sharps and all that. In an hour Tai was already singing like a Teen star. Maya seemed very pleased with herself, and so did Tai. "Ok, now we gotta teach you this." Maya grabbed an old dusty electric guitar that their father used to play. She plugged it in to her speaker system and played a song. "See, Tai, it's really simple, Try it." Tai didn't do very well the first time, but after awhile he was getting the hang of it. " You've got it bro! I think you can really be a part of that band!" Tai's bad mood that had stayed for days had suddenly disappeared. This will show Sora, I can do this! I'm just as good as Matt, and I hope she sees me as it. Tai was almost positive that he was gonna make it, but just to make sure, he e-mailed Matt.  
  
Matt,  
  
I saw the lines for people trying out for the band. I know someone good for the job.  
  
Tai  
  
Tai got an e-mail right back from Matt. It said:  
  
Oh yeah Tai, and who would that be?  
  
Matt  
  
Grinning, Tai emailed him back.  
  
Who is it? Are you kidding Matt, it's me! Maya taught me some new stuff (man does my sister rock) and I can really do it!  
  
Tai  
  
When Matt got the E-mail, he couldn't believe it. He told Tai all right, and that he'd let him have a try out.  
  
A few days later it was announced on the news that Tai Kamiya was the new band member. At that time Sora was watching TV during dinner. She spat her milk all over the table. Her mother looked shocked and said, "Sora, is something wrong?" Sora blushed and shook her head. "No, just the news, it's………….exciting." Her father laughed, "The news is so exciting that you spit your milk all over the table, is that what your saying?" Sora didn't answer, she was deep in thought. Now what are you trying to do Tai, get the girls? Can't you see you can already have one, if you just say you want her? I thought you liked me. Now what?  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for part 3, the final part of All or nothing! 


End file.
